Recuerdos en la Alhambra
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Andalucia decide ir a la Alhambra a dar un paseo pero no cuenta con que se encontrara con alguien que no esperaba


**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El OC de Andalucia si.

POV Andalucía

Hoy me habia apetecido viajar hasta Granada y ver la Alhambra. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba mi antiguo hogar, así que decidí coger la moto y venir hacia acá. Veo como multitud de turistas de otros países, de otras partes de España, incluso de mi misma casa, miran asombrados la belleza de esta y escuchan atentamente todo lo que los guías dicen. No puedo sino sonreír ante esto, si yo les contara la cantidad de historias que pasaron en este palaciego, de cómo la cocinera se enamoro de uno de los hijos menores de un Sultán o de donde exactamente tenía el monarca su harem de mujeres. Suspiro nostálgico, son tantas historias las que han pasado entre estas paredes que me pasaría muchas horas contándolas e incluso días. Pero no puedo decir que tengo 1300 años y que yo vivía aquí cuando este palaciego rebosaba de vida.

Las guías me miran raro, creo que piensan que me he perdido, chasqueo la lengua molesto, mi aspecto de adolescente de 16 años a veces me trae problemas así, piensan que me he perdido e intentan buscar a mis padres. Yo agradezco su preocupación pero son muy pesadas. Antes de que se acerquen me voy a otro lado, total conozco este sitio como la palma de mi mano.

Voy al patio de arrayanes, es un lugar que me gusta mucho y que la gente suele pasar por las prisas sin mirarlo detenidamente. Miro a los lados y como no veo a nadie, me siento cerca del agua.

Cierro los ojos recordando miles de cosas

_-Baba, baba, mira los peces, son muy bonitos_

_-Los veo pequeño, eso es porque les gusta mucho este sitio…_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Claro ¿no crees a tu padre?_

_-Claro que si, a mí también me gusta mucho este sitio, baba_

_-Me alegro mucho mi pequeño Al-Ándalus_

Abro los ojos y miro al cielo, quizás lo que me pasa hoy es que lo echo de menos, hace unos años que no lo veo, sé que eso para una nación, o en mi caso una comunidad, no es nada, pero no puedo evitarlo siempre me paso igual.

_-Pequeño Al-Ándalus, entra en casa, hoy no vendrá…_

_-Lo esperare un poco mas…_

_-No seas cabezota Lucas, vete a la cama_

_-Solo hasta que el sol se oculte, después me iré a dormir te lo prometo Amina_

Siempre me hacia esperarle hasta tarde, bueno..no era su culpa, pero aun así siempre se marchaba durante mucho tiempo a combatir a los cristianos y me dejaba solo.

_-¿Cuándo volverás?_

_-Cuando termine_

_-¿y eso es mucho?_

_-Lo que dure la batalla Lucas_

_-¿Por qué no te quedas?_

_-Tengo que ir y lo sabes pequeño_

_-No es justo…siempre te vas y me dejas solo, llévame contigo_

_-Cuando seas mayor…_

Y tras eso se largaba y no lo volvía a ver en meses. Solo, solo, no me dejaba, tenía a los príncipes y princesas pero no eran lo mismo que él y tampoco me comprendían cuando me dolía una parte del cuerpo sin una causa lógica. Y encima cuando volvía estaba llenos de heridas, lo que hacía que me pasara días al lado de su cama sin moverme hasta que él se recuperaba.

Me rasco la nuca con cuidado del rizo que me heredo, el cual siempre llevo escondido entre mi desordenado pelo. Que nostálgico estoy hoy, será que he soñado con el pasado, con un pasado no demasiado lejano y que me traía malos recuerdos y por eso he venido a recordar los más antiguos y los que guardo con más cariño en mi corazón.

-¿Recordando el pasado pequeño?

Miro a mi espalda de donde proviene la voz para encontrarme a aquel que estaba echando de menos. Era inconfundible con esa barba de tres días y esa mascara tapándole los ojos.

-Parece que si Sadiq…

Se sentó a mi lado y observo el agua como lo estaba haciendo yo

-¿Qué haces en España, Turquía?

-Me apetecía venir a ver lo que quedo de mi paso por la península

Miro a otro lado, soy idiota. ¿Por qué pensaría que habia venido a verme a mí? Ya ni siquiera soy su hijo aunque lleve su apellido de segundo. Noto como me despeina con su enorme mano.

-¿Cómo has estado Lucas?

-Bien-me encojo de hombros-no me quejo-lo miro sonriendo un poco-¿y tu ba..Sadiq?

-Tirando, ya sabes lo aburridas que me parecen las reuniones de países-me mira también y noto una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su cara-te echo de menos Lucas

-Yo..yo..yo también te echo de menos baba

Despues de esto lo abrazo con fuerza. A Antonio no le hace gracia que siga teniendo una relación así con Sadiq pero es que..son ocho siglos ¡Ocho! No es fácil olvidar a la persona que te encontró y cuido durante tanto tiempo. Me envuelve entre sus brazos como cuando era niño y sonrió feliz.

Se levanta, levantándome a mí de camino y quedo con lo pies colgando. Sigue siendo más alto que yo y eso que soy el más alto de las comunidades junto con Leo.

-Baba, suéltame en el suelo, sabes que no me gusta que me cojas así

El turco solo se ríe y me deja en el suelo mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios. Me coge de la mano y tira de mi para empezar a andar.

-¿Dónde vamos baba?

-Al patio de los leones, siempre me gusto ese sitio y a ti también

Ruedo los ojos pero me dejo arrastrar hasta el patio de leones.

El sol se está ocultando haciendo que el cielo se tiño de rojo anaranjado. Esto debe de estar a punto de cerrar pero yo puedo estar aquí el tiempo que quiera, tengo un permiso especial.

-Me acuerdo de cuando correteabas por estos patios

Sonrió de nuevo recordándolo también. De eso hacía mucho tiempo, apenas habia "nacido" o lo que hagamos nosotros.

-Lástima que todo terminara

-Termino porque me dejaste solo…

No lo mire, me limite a mirar al suelo, sabía que su cara era de sorpresa. La mía estaba igual, no quería decir eso, pero me salió sin ni siquiera pensarlo

-Lucas…

-Te fuiste y me dejaste solo con un montón de gente que no conocía y que no les importaba nada. Tardaste años en volver y en esos años, perdiste Al-Ándalus, me perdiste a mi…

No sé cuando me he puesto a llorar pero ahí estaban las lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas y cayendo al suelo ¿desde cuando llevo esto guardado en mi interior?

-Cuando volviste solo te quedaba Granada y Antonio me reclamaba a ti-seguía llorando sin parar, nunca habia hecho esto, nunca le habia reprochado nada a mi baba, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo.

-Lucas, lo siento..te entiendo-me fue a tocar el hombro pero me levante mirándolo furioso antes de que lo hiciera

-¡¿Qué narices vas a entender?-lo miro todavía llorando-¿sabes lo que sentí cuando estaba solo en mi habitación?¿cuando tenias pesadillas con los cristianos o con la guerra y tu no estabas para ahuyentar las pesadillas?-las lagrimas me caen a borbotones y empiezo a ver borroso por ellas-¿Cuándo los sultanes me miraban como si fuese un objeto o cuando me dolía algo y nadie sabía porque, porque tú nunca se lo explicaste?¿Cuando al fin caí en manos cristianas y me miraban como a un jodido bicho raro?

-Lu..

-¡No me digas que me entiendes!

No sé cuando se levanto y me abrazo de nuevo, pero ahora estaba abrazado al hombre que me encontró y me educo.

-Lo siento Lucas…no sabía que sintieras todo eso…yo…

Noto que su voz estaba rota. Escondo mi cara en su pecho mientras sigo llorando un poco sin decirle nada

-Me debes odiar..

Miro hacia arriba y niego sonriendo un poco

-Jamás podría odiarte baba…

-Serás el único de mis antiguos territorios que no

-No creo que Grecia te odie

-¿Cómo sabias que me refería al gato?

-Intuición-rio un poco

-En eso te pareces a mi-sonríe quizás orgulloso pero no estoy seguro-del español solo has sacado el despiste y esa manía de echarte la siesta

-¡Te relaja mucho!-sonrió divertido-Ademas de ti herede la manía de fumar tabaco y eso es peor que la siesta~

Se queda callado unos instantes

¡Tonterías!-sonríe-¿has pensado en volver a ser de mi territorio?

No-digo tajante

Ríe con su estruendosa risa que llena todo el patio

-Nunca te separas de él ¿no?

Niego con la cabeza separándome un poco de él, ya con las lagrimas secas

-Nunca le he pedido la independencia y si lo hiciera, seria para ser un país, no parte de tu territorio

-Cuando fueras un país, te invadiría y te convertirías otra vez en mi territorio-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Yo solo me reí de nuevo un poco. Mire al cielo, era realmente tarde, ya era de noche ¿Cómo habia pasado la tarde tan rápido.

-¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa, baba?

-Sera un honor

Salimos de la Alhambra. Todavía no me creía que le hubiera dicho esas cosas a Sadiq, no es propio de mi pero me siento más desahogado ahora. No lo odio, jamás lo odie y eso que lo intente y lo intentaron pero nada. Lo miro de reojo mientras andamos. Por mucho que digan, Sadiq seguirá siendo mi padre; no por nada, mi cultura, mi gente, mi música, mi…prácticamente todo estaba influido por los musulmanes y eso no se olvida por muchos siglos que pasen.

-¿Qué preparas para comer, Lucas?

-Preparare cuscús ya que tu estas…

-Y algo dulce

Rio un poco rodando los ojos

-¿Cómo no?


End file.
